


Kittens

by xLeePricklesx



Category: Ballum, EE - Fandom, EastEnders, benway - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Jealous, M/M, ben x callum, callum x ben, cute boyfriends, drunk, short and tall, shorty - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLeePricklesx/pseuds/xLeePricklesx
Summary: Literally Callum+ drunk+ Ben= Callum being dumb and Ben trying to take him home= Benny the kitten





	Kittens

It was around 3 months since the truth burst open. Callum had learnt that 'Why care what others think?'. And it was true, he didnt and it made him even more happier. And so here he is, at the Prince Albert being absolutely pissed. And not because he needs a drink from all the stress, its mainly because he was so happy and free he doesnt care what happens.  
He spun around on his stall at the bar, scanning the sea of people for his short boyfriend. Callum giggled at himself, knowing full well he aint going to find his shortass anywhere. So pushing past dancing bodies, Callum found the back of Bens spikey hair. He smirked at himself before seeing exactly who he was talking too.

Ben completely lost his boyfriend in the pub. He scanned everywhere, trying to get on his tippy toes to actually find his tall ass boyfriend. That was until he accidentally smurged with a body. He fell straight flat on the guys chest and both hit the floor. Ben looked down at saw it was a guy around his age. He had brown murky hair with hazel eyes. He had small freckles on his cheek and a strong frame. 'Pretty Decent!'' Ben thought before smirking and pulling himself up. ''S-Sorry....'' Ben apologised, lifting the guy up by his hand. He started to search for Callum again till he felt a pair of strong arms grip his waist. He was swung around to meet the brown haired, freckled man. ''Your just going to leave! I feel offended~'' The man teased as Ben bit his lip. He slowly pulled away from the grasp and laughed awkwardly. ''Sorry, i was trying to find my boyfriend!'' He explained, ignoring how the man looked at him lustfully. ''Boyfriend, ay? Maybe i can help ya with that...'' The man growled, again placing his arms around Bens short waist. The guy was tall, much more taller than Ben. Ben was sure that his neck was snapping just looking up at him. ''I think i can handle it, thanks though...'' Ben bluntly responded to the invite, before placing a hand on the guys chest and pushing him back. ''Oh but it seems your struggling! Maybe i could put you on my shoulders and you can scan for him!'' The creep jokes. Ben couldnt hold back a small laugh at the idea as he watched the tallers lip smirk. ''Cute laugh and a cute smile! You sure you got a boyfriend?'' The man asked. ''Pretty certain, yes! Who are you anyway?'' Ben asked, slowly warming up to the conversation. ''Daniel! Is your name as pretty as your face?'' Daniel cheesly flirted. Ben chuckled again at the stupid pick up lines and nodded. ''Ben! Not really a pretty name if you ask me, Daniel!'' Daniel hushed him. ''Bens a perfect name for you! And Dan for short, however you can call me Daddy if you'd like~'' The guy yet again joked. Ben had to admit, this guy was extremely hilarious and creepy at the same time. But that didnt stop Ben laughing. ''So, you do this to everyone, ay?'' Ben teased, crossing his arms. ''Only to those important to me!'' Dan responded, waving his arms about. Ben took another sip of beer and laughed. ''Charmer you are! But i still have a boyfriend, hot topic! So dont think about it...'' Ben joked, as he watched the grin on Dans face grow. ''Awhh, you think im hot!'' He cooed as he watched Ben spit out his drink. ''God! Do you ever give up? Im starting to get impressed...'' Dan took another step forward and leaned down to where their noses were almost touching. ''Not until i get what i want!'' Dan exhaled as he watched Bens face grow a slight pink shade. ''Oh...'' Ben laughed nervously and looked away. ''Y-Your fu-'' But before Ben could finish, two pairs of strong arms yanked around his waist from the back and threw him in the air. Ben flew and landed back down, still having the arms around his waist, protectively. He saw a head lean in the crook of his neck and knew exactly who it was. The warmth of his boyfriends touch made Ben automatically feel safe and happy. ''Well, you better jog on aint ya? Because tonight you aint getting none of it!'' Callum hissed as Ben watched. He was quite surprised at how angry and protective he was. Dan smiled and crossed his strong, bolted arms. ''Oh is that right?'' Callum nodded harshly, although being drunk. He turned around and started sucking at Bens neck causing the smaller to gasp. Callum bit down as he heard the sweet tunes of Bens breathing hitching and a small moan escaping. ''Because we aint really into threesome, and tonight this bitch is mine! You understand, Jackass!'' Ben slowly laughed at his boyfriend and looked away flustered. Callum squeezed the smallers waist and gritted his teeth. Dan nodded a little looking offended but slowly grinned. He looked over to Ben and winked. ''When the boyfriends gone, call me, sweetheart!'' He teased as he looked back at Callum. ''Ah~ I think otherwise... Maybe we'll get a threesome or you can watch as I fuck Ben over here!'' Ben tensed and looked over to Dan. ''Or, you can crawl to whatever lonely ditch you came from and do us a favour and fuck off!'' Ben hissed, grabbing a lock of his boyfriends hair and kissing him on the cheek. Callum smiled as victory was his. ''Did you not hear him? Im sure my beautiful boyfriend said to jog on!'' Ben shooed him and chuckled as Dan groaned and started storming off. He looked up at his boyfriend who looked completely smashed. ''Thanks, my knight in shining armour!'' Ben teased as he watched his boyfriend look down at him and grin. ''Your like my little gremlin!'' Callum randomly said, grabbing Ben for a tight bear hug. They both stumbled back and forth and Ben moved his neck so he was able to breathe. ''Excuse me!'' Ben faked gasp and grinned at the comment. ''Yeah you are! Your so short and cute but can be so dangerous and scary but i like that about you! Dont worry, your just a little gremlin!!'' Callum slurred, squeezing Ben even tighter. ''T-Thanks? I guess.... But if im a gremlin, does that mean you look at me as if im a brown, fur ball?'' Ben asked, grinning as his boyfriend gasped surprisingly. ''Oh my god!!! No, i dont... Your more like a kitty cat ya know!!'' Ben chuckled before freeing himself from the tight grasp. ''Oh yeah, buddy?'' Ben laughed, as he placed a hand on Callums back and placed his arm around his shoulder. ''Keep on talking about why when were going home, yeah?'' Ben responded, pulling Callum along with him. ''Like when you sleep, you look like a kitten and when i hug you, your all warm and just adorable! And then when your angry, its make me sad and scared because you hiss! But then when your all happy, your like a kitten rubbing themselves on your leg and you like alot of hugs! Your just a cat, Benny! Oh my god your a furry!!'' Ben laughed out loud this time, as he opened the doors to the flat. ''Did you just call me a furry?'' Callum shook his head in disbelief. ''I want a kitten now so i can call it Benny!!!'' Callum whined and Ben rolled his eyes. ''Alright, alright! We'll get a cat tomorrow!'' Ben reassured.  
Placing the drunken boy on the bed and tucking him in, Ben lied next to him and felt Callum grab him and suck him in for a tight hug. And both soon fell asleep

The next two days, Callum had been acting all weird and suspicious. Ben noticed him leaving the house more often and only thought the worse. But he didnt bring it up, not in a million years. It was when he woke up in the morning, feeling his partner gone that he felt scared. But when he looked over to his partners space, he saw a small kitten placed their instead. He had blue hazel eyes with green splurging through them. The kitten was white with brown patches spotted around him. It had small but fluffy paws and a large swinging tail. The kitten meowed slightly and placed its self on Bens hand. The Mitchell immediately fell in love. ''Oh my god! Hello there buddy!! Whats your name?'' Ben cooed, in a highpitch voice. He looked like a teenager girl at this stage. The kitten was grasping Bens hands and Ben just awed in respond. The doors swung open and Callum came in looking happy and proud. ''What'd you think of 'em?'' He asked, sitting down on the bed and watching as the kitten purred. Ben tickled its neck and watched as its paws held onto Bens finger. ''I fucking love him!!! Is it ours? Is that why you've been acting shifty? Oh my god Callum please tell me its ours!'' Callum sighed and looked down. ''Sorry, no...'' Bens eyes overflowed with disappointed and he frowned looking down at the kitten. ''oh... Thats fine, it was just a thought anyway!'' Ben mumbled, feeling so sad he might cry. That was until Callum burst out of laughter. ''I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!!! Yes its ours! His names Benny!!'' Callum chocked on his laughter and Ben looked at him with shards in his eyes. ''Callum!!! Thats was mean!!'' Ben hissed, looking away and placing the small kitten on his lap before playing with its fur. ''Wait! Did you say its name is Benny?'' Ben asked, grinning widely. ''I told you i'd get it!!'' Callum smirked and Ben shook his head. ''You remembered that?'' Ben laughed as Callum nodded harshly. ''Yup! I never go back on what i say! And anyway, i set up its little area in the house already and this was the only cat that reminded me of you!'' Ben grinned happily, looking down at the now sleeping kitten in his lap. ''Jesus Callum, this is the best thing in my entire life!!'' Callum faked gasp and looked at him offended. ''Are you saying the cat will replace me?'' Ben picked up the cat and did a simba pose. ''Benny is better than anyone and everything!!'' Ben declared, placing Benny down infront of him. ''And more importantly, are you trying to replace ME with the cat? It has my name after all!'' Ben smiled. Callum shook his head and laughed. ''Maybe Benny will replace both of us!'' Benny suddenly meowed, rolling on his back wanting his tummy rubbed. Ben did so and placed and meaning full kiss on Callums mouth. ''Never thought i'd say this Callum! But i fucking love you, dumbass!!'' Ben admitted, smiling with pure happiness. Callum grinned as well and replied. ''Well thats just perfect, as i love you too, shortass!'' Callum mocked, placing a forehead kiss on Ben before showing Ben the little bed for Benny, drinking bowl and food and the massive play toy now placed in the living room.


End file.
